


Love, Exists

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner
Summary: The stars in the sky are our witnesses. Let me show you how it feels to be loved, my dear.





	Love, Exists

_Who would know_  
_This fragile heart would be captured_  
_By a shining star in the sky_  
_She was the sun to my dark world_  
_Soon, I felt solace_

The two of us, slow dancing. Just me and Violet and the stars in the sky being our witnesses. Tonight is the perfect night to let all of our worries go just for once. She once sang to us to “never mind the darkness” and that the “night will be over soon”. Louis had a sorrowful expression on his face as his fingers glided over the piano keys that night.

Before all of this apocalypse crap, I imagined to live a life where everything was completely normal. A normal childhood and a normal domestic household with a completely normal family. I never wished for anything else but for others to take care of themselves.

My cheeks began to hurt because of how much I was smiling. I could tell Violet felt the same way as well. Her grip on mine became tighter as we both continue to sway side to side as the music dwells in the perfect moment.

When I look into her eyes, I see nothing but pure love and adoration. The both of us knew that we were right for each other the moment our gazes met. Though she was skeptical of me at first, I wanted to build up our friendship together and have her put trust in me—to see me as a trustworthy person. Where we are standing now, her warm palms in my cold ones with such a calming ambience really does put the cherry on top.

_In the midst of a solar eclipse,_  
_I stand there rugged with tears streaming down_  
_Mind swirling with unwanted thoughts_  
_At that moment, how I loathed myself ___  
_The weight became unbearable_  
_To the point where it became harder to cope…!_

My heart wrenches. It takes me back to the time when I first arrived at this school with AJ—lost and afraid. It took me a while to get used to life in the middle of nowhere. Me without feeling defensive and waking up at ungodly hours to be on the lookout for walkers that may harm me and AJ. If it weren't for the Ericson kids, we might be as good as dead.

During those times when I was confused with my sexuality, I confided with Violet over the things I was feeling. Overwhelming emotions washed over me, and I had to find a way to let it all out. I knew she would accept me for who I was.

The first time I seen Violet, I thought my heart was about to escape its cage. 

_As the moon begins to shift away_  
_My glassy eyes soon came to dry_  
_Beyond the cloudy skies, she stands_  
_Her arm extended, palm open_  
_Expecting me to take that next big step_  
_My lips move, only a breath escaping,_  


“Soon, my love.”


End file.
